It is often desired to use large, elongated fishing flies dressed e.g., to imitate bait fish especially for trolling for big fish. While this large type of fly is usually used for large, sharp toothed salt water fish, e.g., barracuda, marlin, sailfish, tarpon, etc., they may also be used in fresh water for pike and muskies, pickerel and even large trout and salmon. Such elongated flies are usually made in a single hook type wherein the shank of the hook is long, and it has been noted that long shank hooks have great leverage taken by a large fish and when pulled upon by the angler. Long shank flies thus have a powerful action with a strong fish to twist and tear the flesh or enlarge the hook hold on the fish, thus loosening the hook and losing the fish.
This invention makes it possible to provide longer flies than can be made on single long shank hooks, and this is a great advantage to the fisherman, resulting in less loss of hooked fish, and it also avoids the necessity of an extra wire trace to prevent sharp-toothed fish from severing the line or leader.